Glaysia
Glaysia is a Mrovian-controlled world serving as one of its territories. Instead of a colony, Glaysia is strictly the home of one of the Mrovian Republic's most important research facilities. Planet description Glaysia is an ocean planet, with it surface consisting of a vast and deep ocean. Thunderstorms are constantly raging throughout its atmosphere and only occasionally do some areas of its surface experience partly-cloudy skies with no rain. History Years Before Age, the Mrovians discovered Glaysia and constructed one of their most important research facilities in its ocean. Before 741 Age, Ashuroas was assigned to Glaysia to serve as the planet's battle group's Admiral from the ''Keeper of the Hidden''. Nitro saga In the year 741 Age, the crippled Cuber, in his , arrives on Glaysia. Cuber's arrival in Mrovian territory is reported to both Supreme Admiral Salhior and the Mrovian High Council. While the Council wishes to have Cuber euthanized, believing the Saiyan to be a danger to their people, Salhior, considering such an act to be cruel, convinces the Council to allow Cuber to live and agrees to contain the Saiyan on Glaysia. Aware that Saiyans are warriors, Salhior gives Cuber a chance to fight for his freedom, but being far stronger than the Saiyan boy, the Mrovian Supreme Admiral inevitably defeats him with ease. Following the duel, Salhior asks Cuber how the Saiyan boy ended up in Mrovian territory. Cuber answers Salhior truthfully, telling him the events that led him to the Mrovians. Kailon supposedly fought Nitro, and he and Chaiva were to catch up with Cuber after Kailon's victory. Knowing that Nitro is still alive, Salhior informs Cuber of the fact and both he and Cuber can only assume that the space emperor killed Cuber's companions. Given that Nitro's empire had been expanding in the direction of the Mrovian Republic, Salhior decides to train Cuber and take the Saiyan as his student. In the year Age 750, slavers of the Galactrix Arena invade Glaysia. While the Mrovians are capable of killing off the weaker foes, the stronger slavers prove to be too much for the defenders. Cuber arrives just in time to protect the Keeper of the Hidden from destruction, and then proceeds to wipe out the remaining attackers, each with a single Explosive Shine. The Saiyan having saved his life, Ashuroas praises him for his actions. defeats Chaiva for the first time.]]Over the next several years, Cuber frequently goes to Glaysia to train. After Cuber kills Nitro over Mrov, the Mrovian High Council agrees to grant Cuber a gift for his actions. Cuber requests for a fighting stage to be built on Glaysia so that he can spar with the recovered Chaiva. Within several days, the immense tower that extends from the deep ocean floor up through a few dozen meters above sea level is constructed as per Cuber's request, and the two Saiyans fight each other for the first time in nearly three decades. The fight results in Cuber's first ever victory over Chaiva, making it one of his proudest moments of his entire life. ''Return of an Ancient Enemy'' In the year Age 770, when the Ravenous launch their initial attack on Mrov and reveal their ability to perform , Cuber and Chaiva decide to send their young son, Baochoi to Glaysia for his safety in preparation for the inevitable full-scale invasion. Guirrom agrees to watch over Baochoi while the boy's parents await the Ravenous on Mrov. After the Saiyans drive their enemies to extinction, they return to Glaysia to pick up their son and bring him home. ''Cold Vengeance'' In the year Age 777, Baochoi and his father team up against Salhior and Aysuida in a sparring match, in which Baochoi unintentionally hits Cuber every time he attacks. Regardless, Cuber is able to singlehandedly defeat both of the strongest Mrovians without the help of his son. A few days later, Chaiva brings Baochoi back to Glaysia in order to train him personally, dissatisfied with his unwillingness to fight stronger opponents in one-versus-one confrontations. While training her son, Chaiva receives word of the events that have been transpiring on Typhon, of which Cuber had been fighting Yuki, a being made from the DNA of herself and Nitro. Chaiva leaves Glaysia to retrieve both Cuber and Yuki and returns with the latter and Cubas, the fusion of Cuber and Ledas. Both Cubas and Yuki are healed, while the latter is contained within a Dimensional prison. When Cubas awakens, he separates back into Cuber and Ledas upon removal of the Mrovian fusion device. Chaiva confirms that Yuki is being held in a dimensional prison and informs Cuber that the High Council wishes to speak with him. The three Saiyans speak with the High Council via a communicator in the Glaysian research facility, and the Mrovian government urges for Yuki to be executed. Chaiva, however, refuses the High Council and Ledas tells them of the that can undo the damage Yuki had wrought. Retaining some of Ledas' memories from being fused with him, Cuber confirms Ledas' statement and ultimately, all parties agree to keep Yuki alive whilst Cuber goes to to revive the Mrovians of Typhon. Before departing Glaysia, Chaiva exchanges a few words with Yuki in an effort to morally and emotionally appeal to her. Category:Planets Category:Locations